filmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Marcimon
Tłumaczenie Cześć. Tłumaczenie tego komunikatu jest następujące (strony, które są już przetłumaczone na polski, linkuję po polsku): Pomoc Strony pomocy znajdują się tutaj (więcej po angielsku). Nawet jeśli jesteś już zaznajomiony z edytowaniem wiki, zaleca się, abyś przeczytał w:c:pl:Utwórz nową Wikię i w:Common mistakes. Lista mailingowa Lista mailingowa dla Twojej Wikii znajduje się pod adresem http://www.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/pl.movies-l Pomoc na temat link mailingowych znajduje się tutaj. Powinien został wysłany Ci automatyczny mail z hasłem do listy mailingowej. Jeśli tak się nie stało, daj mi znać (tzn. nie mi, Szoferce, tylko temu, od kogo dostałeś mail), wtedy mogę zresetować procedurę i dostaniesz hasło. Hasło jest inne od tego, którego używasz na wiki. Kontakt i problemy Jeśli masz jakiś problem, możesz zasięgnąć pomocy na forum albo pod adresem community@wikia.com. Kanał irc Wikii znajduje się pod adresem http://irc.wikia.com/ i służy dyskusjom na temat wszystkich wiki, a więc śmiało udaj się tam, gdy masz problem lub potrzebujesz rady. Możesz się ze mną skontakować na mojej stronie dyskusji, jeśli masz jakieś pytania. No i w końcu zobacz w:Terms of use. Powodzenia z Twoim projektem. Tyle tłumaczenia. Od siebie dodam, że możesz się ze mną skontaktować przez stronę dyskusji, co już zrobiłeś, albo przez irc, adres tak jak wyżej. Na ircu jestem przez większość doby, a jakby mnie nie było, to na ircu Wikii jeszcze Emil mówi po polsku. Możesz też uzyskać pomoc na ircu Nonsensopedii, tak jest ktoś całą dobę. Szoferka 10:10, 19 wrz 2006 (UTC) Grafika:Wikimovies.png Czy mógłbyś sciągnąć tą grafikę na swój komputer i przesłać ją tu jeszcze raz, ale pod nazwą Wiki.png? Zmiana logo wikii jest zabezpieczona, a ja nie jestem adminem :) Hani.md 14:05, 19 wrz 2006 (UTC) Mała sugestia Wiem, że masz nawał zadań związanych z nową Wikią, ale propoponuje Ci jako jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, ustalenie zasad i praw związanych z WikiMovies. W przeciwnym razie mogą się pojawić problemy z nadgorliwymi użytkownikami, którzy sami będą chcieli ustalać zasady (np. jak ma to miejsce na Gropedii). Dziękuję i życzę szczęścia. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy przy tworzeniu dat i kategorii to wal do mnie. Terrapodian Ave Sigmar! 17:33, 19 wrz 2006 (UTC) :Masz już uprawnienia. Założycielom może je nadawać tylko staff Terrapodian Ave Sigmar! 17:08, 21 wrz 2006 (UTC) Strona główna Proszę nie zabezpieczać strony głównej. Więcej: w:c:pl:Pomoc:Strona główna. Szoferka 13:53, 21 wrz 2006 (UTC) :Wyjaśnię: strona główna powinna być odbezpieczona całkowicie właśnie dla nowych użytkowników, bo jest ona pierwszą stroną, którą widzą. Kiedy widzą zabezpieczoną stronę w miejscu, gdzie podobno można edytować, to po prostu wychodzą. Strona główna ma pozostać odbezpieczona tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe. Zobacz np. Nonsensopedię: mimo, że zbliżamy się do granicy 5000 haseł, strona główna pozostaje odbezpieczona. Szoferka 15:20, 21 wrz 2006 (UTC) Protection Hi, please can you tell me why you protected Wikimovies:Regulamin? It's important not to protect unless it is very necessary. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 12:03, 22 wrz 2006 (UTC) Admin Splarka na moją prośbę usunął z mojego konta na tej Wikii uprawnienia administratora. Moja rada na przyszłość: jeżeli chcesz, aby ktoś został adminem (nawet jeżeli z powodu braku chętnych do głosowania omijasz procedurę głosowania), należy tą osobę zapytać, czy taką chęć wyraża. To absolutna podstawa. Jeżeli już to jednak zrobisz, należy taką osobę poinformować. Zakładając, że nie zajrzałabym tu przez miesiąc, czy zamierzałeś mnie poinformować po, powiedzmy, dwóch tygodniach? Nie odpowiadaj, to pytanie retoryczne. Na przyszłość pamiętaj o kolejności. Szoferka 05:21, 5 lis 2006 (UTC) Prośba o przyznanie uprawnień Witam! Jakiś czas temu odkryłem Wikimovies i uważam, że ten projekt ma ogromny potencjał. Niestety, zastałem go w opłakanym stanie. Strona wymaga zbudowania niemal od podstaw (trzeba uprościć nawigację, sprecyzować regulamin, pousuwać głupoty itd.). Trochę już zrobiłem, ale do dalszej pracy przydałybimi się uprawnienia administratora (albo od razu biurokraty). Dlatego wnioskuję o przyznanie tych uprawnień. PS: Posiadam już doświadczenie w tej dziedzinie. Jestem załażycielem Gitara Wiki i adminem Idndiana Jones Wiki. Obywatel 16:30, sty 14, 2010 (UTC) * Dzięki. Największe głupoty już pokasowałem, spróbuję stopniowo doprowadzić projekt do stanu użyteczności. Obywatel 17:36, sty 18, 2010 (UTC)